Aerrow and Piper Secrets
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must find out why Dark Ace betrayed the old Storm Hawks. PiperxAerrow at the end.


Aerrow and Piper Secrets

Note: I think they should do a 3rd Season of Storm Hawks to reveal why Dark Ace betrayed the Storm Hawks, the Storm Hawks stop Cyclonis and also have Aerrow and Piper admit how they feel for each other.

Set 2 years after the series.

Aerrow and Piper were patrolling around the Atmos Cyclonis had returned to the normal side of Atmos and the Storm Hawks were still after her but Aerrow had found something hiding on his and Piper's home Terra.

"Aerrow you ok? Aerrow?" asked Piper when she saw Aerrow looking at something.

"Oh sorry Pi I found the Journal of Lightning Strike and this note he left for….me?!" asked Aerrow.

Aerrow started to read the note.

Lightning Strike's Note to Aerrow (Lightning Strike's POV)

Dear Aerrow if you are reading this I have fallen by the hands of a Cyclonian Spy I am entrusting you and your friend Piper with my Journal and here is my closest secret I Lightning Strike am your father. You have my confidence and my love. Dad. P.S Always Watch your Back.

Normal POV

"Wow Lightning Strike was your Dad Aerrow I knew you were special but I didn't know you were that special." Smiled Piper.

"Well we all know who was the Cyclonian Spy." Replied Aerrow.

"Dark Ace!" they both said.

Soon they were reading the Journal finding out that Lightning Strike had left another note on the other side of the Atmos they knew.

"Ok we're at the position of the Battle to end all battles were." Said Piper. "Look something glowing over there."

"A fireproof crate." Said Aerrow as he managed to break the crate and found something. "It says the spy is near someone in the Storm Hawks if he successes we must stop him which we did even through Cyclonis destroyed him."

"Aerrow let's find out why Dark Ace betrayed your Father and the others." Suggested Piper and Aerrow nodded. "I sense Dark Ace wanted something but I don't know what he'd wanted but he most likely didn't get it."

Soon they flew to where Cyclonia once was.

"Pi I see something some crystal I think you might know what it is." Said Aerrow.

"I know of it but it's name is unknown as it is believed a myth." Said Piper soon she and Aerrow got to a secret Terra that only she and Aerrow knew.

"This crystal might how the secret answers we need to know why Dark Ace betrayed Atmos." Said Aerrow.

"Aerrow take my hand." Said Piper and Aerrow agreed soon the crystal started to work and it showed a vision of what happened two days before the day Lightning Strike was killed on Cyclonia.

"Hold your fire I come with a suggestion." Said the man who would become Dark Ace.

"Then speak." Ordered the Grandmother of Cyclonis.

"I want two things: power and the death of Lightning Strike." Replied the man who would be Dark Ace.

"Well you'll have to prove it when the day comes." Ordered Cyclonis's Grandmother.

"I have only one request when you take control of this Terra allow me to execute Lightning Strike's wife she was once my friend until she betrayed me for Lightning Strike." Said Dark Ace in a sinister way.

Then the vision ended and Aerrow and Piper were shocked.

"So your Mum was friends with Dark Ace but she must have known something about Dark Ace." Gasped Piper feeling a bit shocked.

"I'm glad she ended her friendship with Dark Ace but I don't understand why Dark Ace would do anything like that." Growled Aerrow then Piper held his hand calming him down. "Sorry Pi I just wish I could think of a way to make all people that were in league with Dark Ace and Cyclonis both of them to pay."

"I understand Aerrow my Mum died on the attack of our home Terra….argh!" cried Piper touching her head. "My Mum and I watched your Mum murdered by Dark Ace…..argh…..argh….sorry Aerrow gaining a headache it must be the crystal we must destroy it now….ow!"

Aerrow nodded and smashed the crystal with his Energy Blade then both he and Piper pasted out and appeared in the dreamworld where they saw Lightning Strike.

"Well done Aerrow and Piper you have served a great purpose to solve the mystery of the betrayal of the man you two know as the Dark Ace." Said Lightning Strike. "And you Piper have proven worthy of my son's friends."

"Thanks sir." Smiled Piper.

Then they were slowly waking up.

"Thanks for having faith in us Dad." Replied Aerrow with a smile as he and Piper waved goodbye to Lightning Strike before returning to normal reality. "Pi you ok?"

"Yeah a little headache but besides that I am fine mainly because we solved the mystery of Dark Ace's betrayal together." Replied Piper.

"I'm glad we did it together." Smiled Aerrow as he held Piper.

The sun was setting.

"We'll return to the Condor tomorrow we've had a busy day." Suggested Piper.

"Good idea Piper." Smiled Aerrow before he let out a yawn.

Then the stars came out.

"There's a shooting star." Said Piper. "I wish we can stop Cyclonis and live together forever."

"Me too Pi." Smiled Aerrow then then both blushed.

"What I'm saying is I love you." They both said at the same time. "I love you too."

Then they kissed before they fell asleep they said these words.

"You and me a very happy ending to a weird day." Said Piper.

"You and me a very happy ending indeed." Smiled Aerrow.

Before they actually fell asleep they kissed and hugged each other closely.

Iris Out The End


End file.
